Instant Gratification
by Jem Tiers
Summary: A SylarMaya fic. Complete summary inside.


**Author's Notes, Disclaimer, etc.:** This fic might be a little confusing because of the way I refer to Sylar. All right, let me try to explain the best I can. Maya knew him as Gabriel when this happened, so, I have her referring to him as Gabriel; when she thinks about him, when she talks to him, and when the story generally gets around her. But, since the watcher knew he was Sylar at this time (of course), I referred to him as Sylar when it was just the narrator talking about him—generally. I probably should have just stuck to one or the other, but it sort of didn't seem like the right thing to do for whatever reason. I mean, Maya doesn't know him as Sylar, but the audience at large does know him as Sylar and _not_ Gabriel . . . it made sense, to me, to do it this way. In a way, I also treated them as two personalities, but not like Nikki and Jessica; when Sylar "is" Gabriel, he's nicer and mild-mannered, as he is portrayed in the show when he's around Maya, and when he's Sylar, he's Sylar. I don't think that needs too much explaining, hehe. I should probably mention, also, that I don't like Maya very much, and I think Sylar's just using her, so I'm not a big fan of this pairing—as with many of my Heroes fics, this has come by suggestion of a friend. And as usual, I'm not making any money off this fic, I don't own the people in it, and all that stuff. Just don't sue me and we'll be good, okay? Sorry for being so long-winded in my introduction . . . but now, onto the fic!

* * *

Maya's legs had taken her here on their own accord. She barely knew where she was until she was there. But by then, she was glad.

She raised her hand, already curled into a fist, and rapped on the door to Gabriel's room. He had been right about everything. So, even though her brother had walked out on her earlier that day, she had to think Gabriel to some degree. After all, he had helper her so much,and she knew he was going to help her more. He had promised her. And in her heart of hearts, and knew he was going to keep his promise.

She was about to knock again when the door opened. Sylar had only a towel on, around his waist. Immediately Maya felt embarrassed, and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean . . . is this a bad time?"

"No, it's perfectly alright, Maya," he said, retching inwardly. He was glad that she would have soon outlived her usefulness and he could finally be Sylar, not Gabriel, again.

"I just wanted to think you," Maya said. "For everything you've done. And you were right about Alehandro . . . he won't be traveling with us anymore." Her face fell a little at her words. She already missed her brother.

Sylar caught the change in her face and once again acted as Gabriel. "I'm sorry, Maya," he said. He stepped forward enough to close the door behind him and, at the same time, brought his lips to Maya's.

Caught off guard, she simply responded instinctively. She kissed him back, pouring all of her unspoken feelings into the action. Her hands found their way around his torso and splayed themselves out on the small of his back.

Likewise, to make it seem genuine, Sylar's hands cupped Maya's face.

When they came up for air, Maya was breathless with longing. She had never wanted anything more in her life, of that she was absolutely certain. She brought her lips to Gabriel's once again, urging him slowly backwards and into the door of his hotel room, hoping he would get the hint.

Sylar, of course, knew immediately that he had made a mistake kissing her at all. Not only did he not want to have sex with Maya, he couldn't brush her off without seeming insincere, now that she so obviously wanted to. And that raised the issue of how to get her into his room without seeing Alejandro. But Maya seemed completely absorbed in hissing him. Perhaps he could get them to _her_ room, instead of his. Chances were good that she wouldn't question his decision.

At the next pause, he suggested they go to her room. Although she looked at him rather skeptically, she led the way down the row of identical doors to her room and opened the door for him. He took the lead now, taking her to the bed and laying her down.

He tried, for as long as possible, to simply kiss Maya, but she was impatient, soon tugging on the know of his towel (which he realized belatedly was probably one of the worst things to wear when trying to avoid having sex, and at the same time he realized that he was lucky that the knot even held that long). So at long last he let her relieve him of the towel, allowed her to toss it aside and out of his reach.

She barely noticed that he expressed no desire in seeing her naked, instead undressing herself from her place beneath him.

Sylar felt her hot flesh as soon as it made contact with him and before he knew it, he felt his own arousal in his nether regions. A woman was a woman, after all, he decided—the fact that it was Maya suddenly made very little difference to him. So he plunged inside her, focusing on how nice it was for someone to be around him again, for someone to love him again. (A/N: I'm just assuming he's done this before, even though the series never directly states it…it makes sense, though, right?)

Maya slowly began to rock her hips, only able to think about how it felt to be with Gabriel. She thought about how, years in the future, they could still be together, him with his power returned and her with hers gone. And slowly, as she thought, she felt the tension rise up to a point above all else. She heard her previously soft moans reach a crescendo, felt her own release, and hugged herself to Gabriel in pure bliss. For once, something had gone right for her.

As Sylar was held by Maya, he felt himself release deep within her. Almost as an afterthought, his mind conjured up an image of the two of them in bed again. But this time, Sylar was making an incision in Maya's head as she screamed in pain.

His mouth curled into a twisted smile as he got off Maya and lay down next to her. She, it seemed, had dropped to sleep immediately after he had finished. He looked at her once again and whispered a promise to himself. "Soon."


End file.
